


21 years

by YanAnie



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 0.1 seconds of OngNiel, 0.1 seconds of gwanghyun, 0.3 seconds of bnm4, M/M, and, before I forget!, donghan taehyun and the rest of jbj are mentioned like once, dongpaca as parents + daehwi&woojin as their sons, its short cause i thought of it an hour ago and finished it rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13787925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanAnie/pseuds/YanAnie
Summary: A short story that I promise its worth reading. (I think)





	1. Jaehwan

**Author's Note:**

> Everything in this one is Jaehwan’s POV.

_I’ve been doing this routine, every day, for twenty one years._

_I don’t know why I’m still doing this._

_Waking up early._

_Having breakfast._

_And then walking a long way._

_You always say we’re taking a shortcut._

_But it really isn’t._

_Hand in hand, we walk through the village’s streets, so alive and so green._

_It is May after all._

_Where the beautiful spring ends, and a hot summer arrives._

 

…

 

_We walk and walk._

_First thing we see in our little walking adventure is the Lim household._

_Where our old friends wave to their children goodbye._

_They’re so grown up, little Daehwi and little Woojin._

_Well, they aren’t that little anymore are they?_

_Youngmin and Donghyun see us passing by, and they greet us too._

_We smile and wave back._

 

…

 

_Next thing, we see Gwanghyunie._

_You greet him with a side hug, and ask about how he and his family are doing._

_He answers with the typical “we’re all doing great”._

_And you smile._

_That smile of yours that could rival the sun’s shine._

_Glowing even more brightly than the giant star itself._

_And after, we continue our walk._

 

…

 

_We pass through the cherry blossoms._

_You look at the pink tinted path beyond us._

_And your eyes have that glint in them._

_A look that radiates warmth._

_The look I fell in love with._

_As you look up at the falling cherry blossom leaves,_

_I understand our friends._

_You do look like that one animated fish princess._

_Ponyo, was it?_

_You always laugh and sing the animation’s song after I tell you._

_“Ponyo Ponyo Ponyo is a fish child”._

_I laugh afterwards._

_And you reply to my comparison by saying I look like Gudetama._

_That lazy egg yolk._

 

…

 

_We then pass by the playground._

_We stop and sit down on an empty bench._

_We talk about random stuff,_

_While we watch some kids play soccer._

_And you tell me about how you thought I was really cool back then._

_Back where we went to Howon University._

_And back where we met each other when Seungwoo forced you to stay with him._

_You also tell me how Ong practically forced you, promising you good food in exchange for the kind deed, just to stay and watch us play._

_Because Kang Daniel was also playing._

_Who knew those two idiots were part of the story destiny was writing._

_But after all, it is thanks to them that we met each other._

 

…

 

_The wind blows and it gets a bit chilly._

_But it feels good and refreshing since it’s still noon of a spring day._

_After a while you suddenly announce you're hungry._

_That’s when we stand up._

_And head to our favourite restaurant._

_While we walk you get distracted because of a puppy._

_A beautiful black dog with hints of cream._

_You play with the puppy._

_And I tell to myself._

_I’d walk faster and hurry up,_

_If it weren’t for this beautiful person in front of me._

 

…

 

_When you finally say goodbye to the little dog,_

_we continue our way to the dining place._

_We arrive at Producer’s Choice.  
(A/N: my simple mind couldn’t think of another name sorry guys.)_

_Where we order our usual meals._

_A burguer 101 for me._

_And a wanna-steak for you._

_As for drinks we end up ordering water._

_That is, after you scold me for wanting to order Hite beer._

_We eat and talk about life._

_About how much we’ve been through._

_Together._

 

…

 

_After we finish eating we go out of the restaurant._

_And we go to Just Be Joyful, that bar our friends funded._

_Taehyun is there, and the whole crew._

_We take a seat and start chatting again._

_Suddenly someone taps my shoulder._

_It’s Donghan._

_“Why don’t you both sing?,”_

_“No one’s here at these hours.”_

_Donghan smiles and we look at each other._

_“Sure, why not,” you say._

_We go up to the mini stage, and choose a song._

_Then, we let ourselves get lost in our own little world,_

_While we sing this song._

 

(A/N: Taeyang’s “Eyes, Nose, Lips”.)

…

 

_**Your eyes,** _

_Those eyes of yours._

_Those eyes that scream louder than words can._

_Those eyes of yours,_

_eyes that hold a whole universe inside them._

_Those eyes that make me lose myself completely,_

_while staring at the shining stars located deep into them._

 

_**Nose,** _

_That nose of yours, as cute as a button. Cute as a rabbit, even cuter than Park Jihoon!_

_I’d compare your nose to the cutest thing in the world, and say your nose is cuter._

_I’d still choose you over anything._

_After all, you are the winner of my heart._

 

_**Lips,** _

_Your lips._

_Lips soft as cotton._

_Like a drug, I long for them._

_Your lips._

_I could kiss them all day._

_If only you’d let me._

 

_**Your touch that used to touch me,  
To the ends of your fingertips** _

_Your electrifying touch._

_That makes my insides go all giddy._

_Your touch,_

_That make magic._

_Magic, because suddenly,_

_I feel as if butterflies were flying in my stomach._

_Hold me close._

_And don’t let go of me, okay?_

 

_**I can still feel you,** _

_I can feel you beside me._

_That warm aura you have._

_That positivity you carry._

_That calming presence of yours._

_That feeling of being able to rely on you._

_That happiness you radiate._

_The laughter you spread to everyone around you._

 

_**But like a burnt out flame,  
That burnt and destroyed our love,** _

_**It hurts so much, but now  
I’ll call you a memory…** _

 

…

 

I finish the song.

 

And go back to reality.

 

Without realizing,

 

Tears have fallen.

 

And suddenly I hear a voice.

 

“I miss papa too, dad.”

 

I look up to the source of the voice.

 

And get momentarily shocked.

 

I smile, caress their cheek and say,

 

“You look so much like your papa, Hyunjae-ah.”

 

Hyunjae smiles.

 

And I add,

 

“Specially when you smile.”

 

…

 

It’s kind of surreal to be honest.

 

How I still can feel you when you’re actually not here.

 

We vowed for love until death do us apart.

 

Death, did us apart.

 

But I still love you.

 

And for me,

 

_You’re still here, Sewoonie._

_Here, in my heart._


	2. Sewoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s just a little very very short addition to the first chapter cause I didn’t think it’d go well all together in just one chapter.

Somewhere up in heaven,

 

An angel that looked after a certain Kim Jaehwan and his son Kim Hyunjae,

 

Smiled.

 

The angel clutched his heart.

 

_“Jaehwanie-hyung, **I still love you too**.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about that lmao, its rushed and really, I wrote it in an hour to forgive me ;;


End file.
